


Lost Childhood Love

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: The reader is in love with Tommen, but he is now promised to his brothers’ widow.





	Lost Childhood Love

Title: Lost childhood love  
Pairing: Tommen Baratheon x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~800  
Warnings: none, open end though  
Summary: The reader is in love with Tommen, but he is now promised to his brothers’ widow.  
\---

"I heard the Lady Margery came to see you last night." Your voice sounder sharp even though you didn't intend to talk in this manner to your king. Oh right Tommen was king now, quickly you added a "your Grace".  
The boy king looked at you with big eyes, like the time the two of you stole some pies from the kitchen and a guard confronted you. Tommen had the poker face of a three year old and a blushing maid combined. So Margery did indeed visit him.  
"Must be nice to have such a pretty and grown-up fiancé." You commented even sharper as he didn't answer but blush. The blond idiot had the guts to blush! You were starting to get furious, wanting to know what happen during the night while also desperately wanting to never ever learn the details.   
Tommen was your childhood sweetheart. You grew up together and did most of everything together especially since his sister left for Dorne. Joffrey never had much in common with his younger brother, they couldn't stand each other. One night a couple of years ago Tommen confessed to you that he'd swap Joffrey at any time for another sibling like you. At the time you had felt proud and indescribable happy about being as important to your friend as if you were bound by blood. However now you felt mostly sad about the memory, it wasn't a sibling’s love you were looking for. Over the last months you had started to notice more and more how Tommen could make your heart jump with small gestures of kindness like holding a door or calling you "sweet". But that meant nothing now that he was almost engaged to his brother’s widow.   
"Well I shall leave you to it." Tommen didn't look liked he was going to say anything at all. Like a scared cowardly child his jaw dropped at you began to angrily walk off.  
"Wait! (Y/n)!" He called after you. Oh so he hadn't lost his tongue after all, you decided to halt and hear him out. After all it wasn't your friend’s fault that you had an unrequited crush on him. As you turned to listen Tommen ran towards you.  
"It didn't mean to upset you."   
"I'm not upset, your Grace." You lied.  
"Yes you are" The young boy takes your hands in his. "I know you are. Your eyes are always smaller when you're mad. It's like your trying to glare your anger away by bundling it on someone." His voice turns into a half whisper "I bet just you glaring could have made my uncles ships turn, no Wildfire needed."  
Despite yourself you smiled a little, the disappointment about Tommen’s new liking in his brother’s widow still sat deep, but his words also never failed to smoother your temper. After all no one knew you inside out like Tommen did.  
"Please don't look at me like you hate me." Suddenly his voice turns a little broken while his grip on your hands tightened "Mother thinks I'll make a poor king compared to Joffy. Uncle Tyrion - the only nice uncle I had - murdered my brother. And… and lady Margery is pretty but thinks her pretty… ahm… eyes will make him do as she says."  
Tears started to swell in his eyes, his already round face looked even puffier and his lips trembled. "Please (y/n). Whatever I did to make you angry with me, I apologise. I beg your forgiveness. I swear to do it never again while making up for it a million times over, but please please don't hate me."  
Your heart broke at his words. Your sweet friend was broken, the burden of the crown was never meant to fall on him. He was sweet and kind and gentle and sensitive, everything a king should be, but nothing of the things that made you able to hold the Iron Throne. Tommen would be squished between the Tyrells, his mother and all the intrigues spun around court. The blonde boy was no fighter, he would have made a great king in times of peace bringing compassion and laughter, but he was no king suited for war times. It wouldn't be long till he followed Joffrey - Unless he got himself someone at his side who knows how to survive and play the game.  
"Do as the lady Margery says." Your voice was even while you said the words, although your heart was breaking with every word that left your lips "She will make you a fine queen."   
And keep you safe, you added in your head as you planted a soft kiss on his forehead before gently removing your hands from his and turning to walk away.


End file.
